Purple Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder
by Reivi Kiizhu
Summary: When Ren was dragged to a party, he didn't expect anything out of the ordinary, but when he meets an interesting girl, will he fall in love, or will old memories resurface? RinxLen paring, minor LukaxMiku.


**I'm… Sort of breaking my hiatus for this. Because we organised this quite a while ago, but never really got on to writing it until a few days ago. This Fanfiction is my first collaboration with BigMouth12349. I shall be writing as Len, her as Rin. Also, this is my first time writing from a boy's point of view, so I'm sorry if Len turns out to be…. Feminine. But I guess he is in a kind of way. –Nervous laugh-.**

**Also for the people who are also reading my Fanfiction, Chrysanthemum Hearts, I am currently writing the next chapter, but at a pace. I wanted to take a break from it but because people say I should continue it, so I am. But anyway, find her side here: .net/s/6975990/1/Purple_Butterfly_on_Your_Left_Shoulder.**

"Hey, Gakupo… Are you sure about this?" I asked said boy whilst we were waiting in the waiting room of the tattoo parlour. There was a party tonight and he thought it would be cool if I got an awesome tattoo that will make all the girls fall for me.

"Dude, yes! If we're going to an awesome party then we'll need an awesome tattoo!" He replied, almost jumping out of his seat. It was times like this I deeply worried about his sanity. To be honest, I had mixed feeling about getting a tattoo. Apparently they hurt a lot and could leave scars but…

Getting a tattoo would also allow me to show the world that I'm no kid any more. I turned twenty two days ago but even my best friend thought I was a kid when we first met.

"…" I kept quiet; his statement really didn't seem to need an answer to it. And even if I did, it would end up in a short argument, of which he would win.

I don't know how long I was alone with my thoughts, because the next thing I knew Gakupo was calling me over to the counter to choose my design. As I walked up to him I noticed a well built man standing on the opposite side of the counter with God knows how many tattoo's plastered all over his body. I felt that I didn't even need to look at the display of designs behind him; the vast number of them on his body was enough for a person to choose from.

"I want a huge skull," Gakupo said to the man. "Right here, on my arm," He turned to me, revealing a huge grin splitting his face. "Because chicks dig that kind of stuff, right?"

"'Chicks' also dig it if you call them _girls_ not chicks," I stared at the display board for a little while longer before coming to my decision. "I want a purple butterfly, right here on my left shoulder" I said whilst pointing to the spot. Gakupo stared at me blankly, obviously not being able to think of anything to say that would convey his thoughts but not insult me either.

"Kay, babe," the guy at the counter said, "But, ain't ya too young to get a tattoo?" I felt like slapping that man. And myself. And Gakupo, who was probably busting one of his organs laughing uncontrollably. The man not only got my gender wrong, which a lot of people did, but also thought I was _too young_ to get a tattoo. But, I mean, my features can't be _that_ femine. My father was quite firm after all.

"I'm twenty, and a boy!" I rummaged through my jacket pockets and laid my license down on the counter in anger and frustration. The guy looked from my license to me before shrugging.

"Kay, I'm sorry. A girl came in who looked like you so... Anyway let's get to work." I grumbled as I followed him into a dark room whilst Gakupo got another man, again covered with tattoos, to do his.

I didn't dare scream; I didn't want the man giving me the tattoo to think I was a wimp. But the whole thing hurt like hell. Each time the needle touched my skin, piercing it, it felt like someone was stabbing me. Although, I could hear Gakupo whining like a little child in a nearby room, bringing me at ease. But he would say something along the lines of '_it didn't hurt at all and I didn't cry once_'.

I walked out of the tattoo parlour feeling… weird. All Gakupo could do was show off his 'awesome tattoo' and how girls would be falling all over him because of it. Immediately I got back to my dorm, I flopped down on my bed. I felt drained and exhausted. "Dude, look at it! It's even better than what it looked like before!" No Gakupo, it looks exactly the same and as cheesy as before.

His skin was red, almost pinkish, so I guessed mine was the same. My shoulder still hurt but I guessed it would fade over time. Albeit tired, I got my Law textbook out and flipped to a random page. _Law of Tort._

"Len, you're studying now? Finals are about a month away." Gakupo stated, jumping on his bed and spreading his arms. We've only known each other since the year we started the university, but as time went on, I began to see him and trust him as a brother.

Probably because I never really had a brother.

"Then if I start studying now, I'll have more free time closer to the exams, and I won't freak out," Last year, when we had to study for our first year exams, I decided to study 2 months in advance, much to Gakupo's disproval. He, on the other hand, thought it would be best to cram it all in and do an all nighter…. This only served to stress him out and almost fail his exam.

"Don't you remember what happened last year?" I reminded him. He _did_ say he would study more for this year's exams, but that didn't mean he actually would.

"Come on, I passed last year, right? I don't need to study like hell for this one,"

"Then when did Takao Tanase release the article "The Management of Disputes: Automobile Accident Compensation in Japan"?

"…" I sighed. It was obvious he needed work if he even wanted to pass this year. I stared harshly at him for a while until...

"Calm down, Len! It's 1990; don't think I don't know anything." He started to laugh again and almost fell off his bed.

"Sometimes your jokes aren't funny, Gakupo,". I laid face down on my bed, in thought.

_"Where's my family!"_

_"It doesn't matter, child"_

_"Maybe we should take him back?"_

_"Of course not, we need the child more than they do"_

_"He keeps on crying about this 'Rin' girl. What do we do about that?"_

_"Oh don't worry. He's still a child, there's no way he will remember such a thing when he's older. As long as we raise him to be our own..."_

I suddenly felt heavy. I didn't want to get up, I wanted to bury myself in my bed sheets and never be found. I hated it when those thoughts rolled back into my head.

"Dude, you're crying… Are you ok?" Gakupo was staring at me with concern plastered all over his face. I ran a hand against my cheek to find it was wet. So I was crying.

Great.

"Are you ok?" I told Gakupo a lot of things, but I couldn't tell him about this. I didn't even remember everything in enough detail to tell anyone… all I had were the random dialogs and images carved into my head.

"Do you want a drink and we can um… talk about it?" I couldn't help but smile. He never was the type to know how to comfort people properly.

"There's nothing wrong, trust me. I just... tear up in my dreams sometimes," I rolled over and yawned. I don't know how long I was dreaming, but the sky was starting to darken outside so it must have been a while. Looking at Gakupo's face, I knew he didn't buy it. But he grinned nevertheless.

"You tear up in your dreams? What do you think about, onions?" he laughed. I couldn't blame him at that point, my excuse was stupid. "It doesn't matter anyway…" he jumped down again on his bed, poking his new tattoo…

"Man, this is so cool…"

"I think I'll take that drink now" I replied to him. I couldn't stand any more of him going on about his tattoo.

"I can't be asked now," he moaned. "Besides, Kaito's party is tonight, remember? I want to spend the night dancing and chilling out, not making you tea."

I smirked myself, deciding to make fun of him. "You could always do both. Making tea and dancing in the kitchen" I laughed at my own joke, which was sad, causing him to throw a pillow at my face to silence me.

"Come on, we got to get ready. A party full of last years and grads means we gotta' look our best." he jumped of his bed and turned to me. "Am I right?" he questioned whilst attempting to wag his eyebrows. But instead it looked like… To be fair, I don't even know how to qualify that. Gakupo making stupid faces is all I can say to that.

"Guess so" I said, also getting up from my bed. Although I'm not the type to party a lot, I was willing to attend this one. With my new tattoo, it would be made obvious that I'm twenty years old, an adult, and not a sad high school student.

After washing my face and changing my clothes, Gakupo and I were on our way. Gakupo decided to go full on, wearing a stylish suit and bow tie, finished off with Jimmy Choo shoes. I was surprised he wasn't wearing a top hat and gloves as well as a cane to finish his look. Despite that, he still looked several years older than me, as I was wearing a plain shirt and jeans with trainers I found at the last minute. My shirt was kind of see through, so people could tell I had a tattoo there without actually seeing the design. That way, it would look like I had a dragon or something like that there instead of something simple. The only thing I hoped for was to not be mistaken for a High School student.

As we approached Kaito's house, I couldn't help but gawk and take the whole building and the design in. From what I heard, he had graduated last year, and since his parents were extremely rich, they brought him a house, well more like mansion, to live in as a graduation present. Also, apparently, his girlfriend, Meiko, lived with him without his parents' consent but... the guys' house was still amazing and luxurious. When we walked inside, electro-pop accompanied with harsh sub-bass could be heard at full throttle, possibly enough to deafen someone, blasted out in a wave. And there was the chatter and buzz of party-goers taking about whatever took their fancy.

"Hey dude, let's go find some chicks." he winked at me, dragging me by the arm. I had to hold onto to him too, the amount of people in the building was ridiculous. I'm still surprised they all fit inside.

After about 10 minutes, I called out to Gakupo, but I couldn't find him. _He's probably off with some 'chick' or something_. I didn't seem to mind at first, but with the dozens of people in the house, I felt somewhat insecure. I went off to grab a drink, and hopefully find Gakupo, but still couldn't catch any sight of him. I started to wander around the mansion, searching for him.

"Gakupo! Where did you-!"I was cut off by a girl bumping into me, causing my drink to fall out of my hands and into the floor. "Oh!" I heard her say. I went off to a table to grab some tissue to clean up the mess "It's ok, it's my fault,"

"It's okay, just let me..." We were both bending down now, trying to mop up the spilt drink before anyone could step in it.

"No, it's my fault, I'll-." For the first time, I looked up to see who the girl was. I felt as if I were in a trance when I stared at her. She looked _very_ cute; although it felt weird…It felt like I was staring into a mirror.

I was face-to-face with a girl who looked exactly like me.

**Oh, cliff-hangers. They are fun, yes? I feel like I portrayed Len like a girl and Gakupo like some… I don't know. I think I made him American-ish? I guess, because no-one from my country or England speaks like that. XD**

**And I'll give you a prize if you can give me a fact about the Law of Tort. It's what I'm studying at the moment. ^-^ Please review both mine and BigMouth's version, it would do honour to us both!**


End file.
